Esfuerzo
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Días después de la partida de sus amigos, los digimon platican acerca de las aventuras que pasaron con ellos y lo mucho que estas los hicieron madurar. Basado en 01


11 de Agosto de 2002. ¡Qué tal! Estoy muy contenta por dos razones, una porque hoy cumplo años y dos, porque mis problemas computacionales, ¡se han terminado para siempre!, así que voy a poder escribir más seguido, claro, si mis deberes escolares y laborales me lo permiten. Y como ando en cosas nuevas, decidí escribir un nuevo fic. Ya tenía esta idea desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no encontraba una canción que me gustara. Pero el otro día estaba viendo Big Brother (sí, lo acepto, a veces caigo en estos programas tan horrendos) y como era expulsión pusieron esta canción. Es una pena porque ya debe estar choteadísima en México después de tantos meses pero aún así me gusta mucho. Este fic es cortito, creo que es el más corto que he escrito pero eso se debe a que no tiene mucha trama que digamos. Son sólo cosas que escribí acerca del final de 01, la mejor "temporada" a mi modo de ver ^^. De hecho, podrían considerarlo una "precuela" de mi otro fic, "Yo soy tu amigo fiel". Espero que les guste, y nos vemos pronto, cuando actualice uno de mis atrasadísimos fics.

**NOTA: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este es un fic escrito con el único propósito de divertirme. Tampoco me pertenece la letra de la canción "A todo Pulmón", de Miguel Ríos.**

ESFUERZO

Por Lara Hernández.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo azul que era el cielo, a pesar de que pasaba mucho tiempo volando a través de él. Tampoco se había percatado de lo blancas y suaves que eran las nubes, ni de lo amarillo y cálido que podía ser el sol. _Amarillo... lo extrañaba tanto._

Patamón se acurrucó en su puesto sin quitar la vista del cielo. Después de todo, ese era su deber de cada 8 días: Vigilar el manto celeste esperando la llegada de ese tranvía rojo. Porque _él le había prometido que volvería. Pero ya habían pasado muchos días, no estaba seguro cuantos porque el pequeño digimon nunca había sido bueno para contar, pero sabía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Y conforme el sol volvía a asomarse por el horizonte, Patamón perdía más y más las esperanzas de volverlo a ver._

- "¿Por qué tan apachurrado?"- preguntó un felino blanco mientras saltaba de un árbol para aterrizar junto al "puerquito" volador.- "¿Mucho calor?"

- "No... es sólo que me siento triste"

- "Yo también me sentiría triste si estuviera todo el día sin moverme. ¡Este mundo finalmente está en paz! Es increíble que no quieras disfrutarlo"

- "¿Y por qué estás tan tranquila? ¿Acaso no la extrañas?"- Gatomon era la única de los 8 digimon que no hacia guardias, ya que lo consideraba pérdida de tiempo.

- "¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero no por ello voy a estar haciendo estas absurdas guardias cuando es un hecho que la veré de nuevo. Ella misma lo dijo"

- "Lo sé... pero ahora están tan lejos... y el portal se cerró. Ahora es casi imposible cruzarlo"

- "Puede ser... ¿pero desde cuándo los imposibles los han detenido?"

- "No te entiendo..."

- "Según lo que me has contado, ustedes pasaron por peligros muy grandes. Y no les importó el ser pequeños o débiles al principio, ya que siempre dieron su mayor esfuerzo. ¿Qué es eso comparado con un simple portal?"

- "Bueno..."

_- "Tienes razón Gatomon"- dijo una vocecita a sus espaldas. Se trataba de Biyomon, la pájara rosada que solía acompañar a Sora. Estaba encaramada en una rama de un árbol, escuchando la conversación de sus amigos._

- "Que tal Biyomon"- saludaron los otros dos a coro

- "Vaya que tienes razón Gatomon"- repitió su amiga- "Pasamos por cosas increíbles a pesar de sentir miedo o soledad..."

_Qué difícil se me hace_

_Mantenerme en este viaje_

_Sin saber a dónde voy en realidad_

- "A Sora siempre le dio miedo el que las cosas no salieran bien. Temía por todos nosotros y por eso nos cuidaba tanto. Incluso a mí, ya que antes solía necesitar muchos mimos. Pero poco a poco entendió que todos la queríamos y que también la cuidaríamos. Incluso su mamá, a quien no entendía. Así que dejó de temer por el futuro, aunque fuera muy incierto"

- "Es cierto, pero por poco se hunde en esa cuevas"- comentó Patamon recordando esa ocasión.

- "_Nah, afortunadamente Joe y yo estábamos ahí"- dijo un nuevo acompañante, el blanco Gomamon. _

- "No eran los únicos"

- "Lo sé, pero lo cierto es que para ese entonces Joe había cambiado mucho, porque antes..."

_Si es de ida o de vuelta_

_Si el furgón es la primera_

_Si volver es una forma de llegar_

- "Joe necesitaba la aprobación de los adultos. Y es por eso que no se sentía seguro rodeado de tantos niños, especialmente porque él era el mayor. No tenía fé en sí mismo y por eso insistió tanto al principio en buscar la forma de volver a su casa"

- "¡Ja! No sabía que ese "regreso" sería el inicio de un largo viaje"- dijo Biyomón.

- "Así es, pero pronto aprendió que él era alguien valioso y confiable, capaz de tomar decisiones sin presiones de nadie. ¡Y claro! Aprendió a ver la vida con mayor optimismo gracias a mi. Fue entonces cuando se convirtió en alguien de mucha ayuda. "- terminó Gomamon con una mueca pícara.

- "Sí, como cuando salvó a TK. Esa vez tuve mucho miedo"- dijo Patamón.

- "_Y esa no fue la única vez en la que Joe ayudó a alguien"- de detrás de unos arbustos salió Palmon, estirando sus lianas, como si acabara de despertar de una siesta._

- "Claro, cómo olvidar a Mimí"- dijo Gatomon

- "Mimí sí que estaba molesta durante nuestras aventuras. No estaba acostumbrada a la vida fuera de casa y además odiaba la violencia"

_Qué difícil se me hace_

_Cargar todo este equipaje_

_Se hace dura la subida al caminar_

- "Todo eso era una carga para Mimí, y por eso le costaba mucho trabajo seguir el ritmo de Tai y los demás. Fue algo duro para ella entender que en este mundo había seres malos y que a veces tenía que luchar para vencerlos, sin que eso implicara el que dejara de ser buena"

- "Sí, pero aún así tuvo que dejar el equipo poco antes del final"- dijo Gomamon- "Aunque fue una buena táctica para conseguir el apoyo de otros digimon"

- "_Ojalá en nuestro caso hubiéramos estado acompañados"- Gabumón se acercó por un sendero de roca. Su mirada bonachona se posó en sus amigos y sonrió- "Hubiera sido más fácil si ustedes hubieran estado conmigo"_

- "Pero Matt deseaba estar solo"- dijo Palmon.

- "Sí, deseaba estar así porque creía que esa era la única forma de superarción, que era lo que buscaba. Después de todo, él estaba acostumbrado a la separación"

_Esta realidad tirana_

_Que se ríe a carcajadas_

_Porque espera que me canse de buscar_

- "Debe ser horrible ser separado de tu familia"- dijo Patamon- "A TK no le agradaba hablar de eso e incluso detestaba que lo dejaran solo"

- "Pues Matt era distinto. Su pasado en el mundo real lo había hecho algo solitario y no se permitía tener amigos, a pesar de que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Afortunadamente entendió que lo que tanto buscaba estaba más cerca de lo que creía y vio que siendo él mismo podía tener todos los amigos que deseara"

_Cada gota_

_Cada idea_

_Cada paso en mi carrera_

_Y la estrofa de mi última canción_

_Cada fecha postergada_

_La salida y la llegada_

_Y el oxígeno de mi respiración_

_Y todo a pulmón... todo a pulmón._

- "Y pensar que para que nuestros amigos cambiaran tuvimos que pasar por tantos peligros"

- "Nosotros tampoco somos los mismos"

- "Sí, para eso tuvimos que hacer un gran esfuerzo"

- "Y ser muy valientes"

- "_Aunque en ocasiones el valor era engañoso"- el tierno Agumón se sentó junto a sus compañeros, atraído por su animada conversación.- "El verdadero valor no es exponerse al peligro tontamente o fingir que no le temes a nada..."_

_Que difícil se me hace_

_Mantenerme con coraje_

_Lejos de la tranza y la prostitución_

- "Ese valor falso nos metió en problemas una vez"- dijo Gabumon

- "¡Ay Tai!"- exclamó Agumón con una sonrisa- "Me hizo convertirme en SkullGreymon por imprudente. Pero afortunadamente entendió pronto que el verdadero valor sale del corazón en los momentos importantes. Y como en el fondo él tenía un gran corazón, era obvio que su valentía fuera grande y genuina"

- "Aunque su inteligencia fuera casi nula"- dijo Gomamon, lo que le produjo una mirada de enojo por parte del dinosaurio anaranjado.- "¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo tontos que solían ser sus planes al principio?"

- "Y no hay que olvidar lo impulsivo..."

- "¡Tai no era tonto!. Es sólo que nadie lo entendía"

- "_Sí, justo como Izzy"- un zumbido hizo que los digimon miraran al cielo y se toparan con el robótico insecto Tentomón- "Y por eso le costaba trabajo relacionarse con los demás"_

- "Es que hablaba muy extraño... y a veces parecía que hablaba sólo para sí mismo"- dijo Palmon, recordando una vez que se quedó sola con el genio.

_Defender mi ideología_

_Buena o mala pero mía_

_Tan humana como la contradicción_

- "A Izzy le costaba trabajo relacionarse con los demás por su inteligencia. Sentía que lo único que lo entendía era su computadora, por eso era su refugio"

- "Un refugio muy útil, por cierto"

- "Ah, pero pronto vio que le faltaba un conocimiento muy importante, que era la necesidad de tener sentimientos y lo indispensable que era compartirlos. Solo cuando Vandemon lo enfrentó a una vida sin sentir completamente, vio que no todo en la vida era aprender. Aunque debo decir que lo que siempre me gustó de Izzy era su inteligencia"

- "Y hablando de sentir... debo decir que antes de conocer a Kari deseaba no sentir nada en lo absoluto. Mi vida con Myotismon era un infierno"

_Qué difícil se me hace_

_Seguir pagando peaje_

_Esta ruta de locura y ambición_

**_- "Wizardmon hizo menos pesada mi existencia, ya que era mi único amigo. Pero los horribles planes de Myotismon me hicieron lastimar el mundo de los humanos y a la larga perdí a mi mejor amigo"- dijo Gatomon con melancolía_**

- "Esa fue una terrible pena"- dijo Biyomon- "Aunque por otro lado encontraste a Kari"

- "Sí, ella era lo que estuve buscando por años hasta que casi se me olvidó. Su dulzura y esa luz que literalmente vivía en ella me hicieron superar la pérdida de Wizardmon y perdonarme por todo el mal que había hecho. Ni siquiera en los peores momentos con Myotismon me olvidé de ella... a pesar de que nunca la había visto"

- "Sí que fuiste perseverante Gatomon"

- "Digamos que en el fondo nunca perdí las esperanzas, a pesar de todos esos años de espera"

- "¡Y eso es precisamente lo que yo estoy haciendo!"- dijo Patamon indignado- "¿Cómo he podido perder esperanza de volver a ver a mi amigo? ¿Por qué me estoy rindiendo? Ya que si algo aprendí de TK, es que uno no debe rendirse nunca"

- "Aunque TK no era así al principio. Lloraba mucho y tenía mucho miedo"- dijo Gabumon

_Un amigo en la carrera_

_Una luz y una escalera_

_Y la fuerza de hacer todo a pulmón_

- "Tal vez así eran las cosas al principio. Yo tampoco tenía mucha fé en el futuro"- dijo Patamón- "Pero poco a poco aprendimos a que lo importante era dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo. Y ni siquiera mi muerte o el que Piedmon casi nos eliminara hizo que nos rindiéramos, ya que en esas ocasiones nunca perdimos las esperanzas"

- "Y así fue como vencimos a todos nuestros enemigos"- dijo Gatomon

_Cada gota_

_Cada idea_

_Cada paso en mi carrera_

_Y la estrofa de mi última canción_

- "Teniendo valor"- dijo Agumón volviendo por donde había llegado

- "Conociendo tanto nuestro exterior como nuestro interior"- Tentomón se fue volando por los aires

- "Teniendo fé en nosotros mismo"- dijo Gomamon regresando al bosque

- "Apoyándonos en nuestros amigos"- agregó Gabumón retrocediendo por el sendero de piedra.

_Cada fecha postergada_

_La salida y la llegada_

_Y el oxígeno de mi respiración_

_Y todo a pulmón..._

- "Luchando y adaptándonos a nuevas situaciones"- Palmón se alejó por unos arbustos

- "Sabiendo que al final del camino nos esperaba un futuro mejor"- Biyomón retrocedió volando entre los árboles

- "Aprendiendo de nuestros errores"- dijo Gatomon mientras se ponía de pie

- "Y sobretodo, dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo y jamás rendirse"- concluyó Patamon mientras estiraba sus alitas preparándose para volar.

- "¿A dónde vas Patamón? ¿Y tu guardia?"- preguntó Gatomón.

- "Tenías razón Gatomon. No es necesario que espere su regreso... ya que ahora sé que pase lo que pase, él cumplirá su promesa. Vámonos, tenemos un enorme Digimundo que disfrutar"

Y con eso los dos amigos se alejaron de ahí.

_Todo a pulmón..._

FIN 


End file.
